Planning for the Future
by gredandforgerock
Summary: After What Might Have Been - book two there will be more - The Potters return to England for visits School days is part 3
1. Snow and Surprises

In Ireland they landed in a wizards inn. They split up pretending not to know one another and each headed in a different direction. James, Lily and Harry got a room for the night and Remus apparated to another wizard town not far away. Sirius meanwhile went to the floo and left for the Leaky Cauldron.

Once established in a room Sirius used the floo to contact Dumbledore, "Albus are you there?"

There was a commotion from the back of the room and soon Albus stepped in front of the fire, "Sirius, hello, is everyone alright?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes this is purely a social call, I just wondered if you had room in that little castle of yours for a few guests for the Holidays?"

Albus smiled widely, "Of course, how many would be staying?"

Sirius thought for a moment and said, "Oh I would say eighteen or so. Of course the other two groups have not been contacted yet, could you take care of that for me."

Albus said, "Of course Sirius, when can I expect you."

Sirius said, "Tomorrow morning, around nine."

Albus was excited, "Excellent, look forward to seeing all of you again. It's been too long. Will you be talking about that wizard you were here for last time?"

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment, "Don't know, maybe." Sirius signed off and went to rest.

Albus wasted no time in contacting the other two groups Sirius wanted and told them they needed to come to the school by the next afternoon and plan to stay through the Holidays.

The next morning at nine Albus could see a man and his dog standing at the gates to Hogwarts. Before he reached the gates two more adults and one child had arrived from the direction of Hogsmead. He opened the gates and the group walked in. All but the dog where still disguised, but Albus knew that dog, "Welcome, please follow me."

As the adults chatted the dog took off running in the snow and the little boy took off after him. Soon it was a man playing with the boy instead of a dog, and he was busy teaching the boy how to make snow balls. They started throwing them at each other laughing and dodging the ones thrown at them.

Soon the snow balls started flying at the group of adults that were catching up to the pair playing. Albus expertly dodged the missiles but the others weren't as prepared and got coated with snow. The two men started making snow balls and threw them back and it was soon a snow war.

By the time they reached the door all four were soaked. Albus tried to suppress a chuckle when Filch met them at the door frowning at the mess they were making. The woman swished her wand and all four were dry and so was the hall.

A few minutes later all were seated in Albus' office and the group dropped their disguises. Albus greeted them warmly and went to introduce himself to Harry, but Harry said, "Good to see you again Professor Dumbledore sir, I hope you are well?"

Albus smiled and said, "I am indeed well and yourself."

Harry smiled, "I am in very high spirits sir, I love the snow."

Albus chuckled at this formality from someone so small, "May I ask who is it that teaches you such fine manners?"

Harry said, "That would be Uncle Sirius and Mum."

Albus was shocked, but Sirius said, "Really you shouldn't be surprised you know how my mother was. Just because I never used the knowledge doesn't mean I didn't have it."

The adults visited and Harry sat very patiently, he spoke when asked but otherwise did nothing. Close to lunch Harry turned to his mother he was almost jumping in his seat, and she asked, "What is it?"

Harry said, "They're here can we go meet them?"

Just then Minerva's patronus entered the office, "They have arrived, I am meeting them at the gate."

Lily smiled and said, "Albus if you could excuse Harry and I."

"Of course," he said, after they left he asked James, "How did he know?"

James said, "If you don't mind can I wait and explain it to everyone at once."

Harry found it very hard to walk calmly to the front hall of the school. They waited for a few minutes then the door opened and the Longbottoms and Weasleys came stomping in the door.

Before anyone could blink Ginny was around the adults and had thrown herself at Harry to give him a hug, and he hugged her back they were surrounded by a white light. By this time Albus had reached the hall and was surprised by what he saw.

After a few moments they let go of each other and each went to greet the other families. After the greetings the group trouped into the great hall. The adults sat at one table and the children sat at another, and everyone noticed that Ginny and Harry sat together.

After food had been served Arthur asked, "Does anyone know what that light was about?"

James grimaced and said, "I do I think but it's a long story." He proceeded to tell them about the strange magic group they had encountered and how the witch that the group considered their oldest and wisest talked to Harry about his soul mate before she gave him her blessing.

Lily continued the story, "We had no idea he remembered Ginny or really anyone other than Neville. He didn't speak of her before that day but he has talked about her every since. "

James said with a bit of worry in his voice, "He told the old woman that he and Ginny talk every night in their sleep."

Albus said, "Oh my." Everyone looked at him and could tell he was deep in thought. He sat still for several moments pondering this before he said, "When was the first time they touched?"

Molly said, "The October after she was born I brought her with us to visit. When I first introduced them Harry walked up and touched her hair then her hand. Then he went off to play. But before we left he came over and gave me a hug and then touched Ginnys hand and kissed her cheek. I remember thinking it was so cute."

Albus asked, "Did their hands glow?"

Molly shrugged and James said, "I couldn't see their hands Harry was kind of laying across them." Molly nodded in agreement.

Albus said, "Can I have the memory of that for a few moments?"

James pulled the memory and placed it in a vial Albus had conjured then he left to go to his office. Everyone continued to chat, by unspoken agreement no one said any more about Harry and Ginny or the glow. They talked about the weather and politics and had finished eating when Albus came back.

He gave the memory back to James and said, "Yes just as I thought their hands glowed when he kissed her. Even though that was a small babies kiss it sealed the deal, they are bonded to be married."

Arthur asked, "Who did the bonding spell?"

Albus smiled, "They did. One time before soul mates met and kissed for the first time and the spell just happened. I believe it has happened again."


	2. Conversation and Suspicion

Molly and Arthur lay in their bed later that night talking about Ginny and Harry. Arthur said, "I hate to think they don't have a choice. How could they have done this so young?"

Before Molly could respond there was a knock on their door. Arthur got up and checked, it was Ginny, "What's wrong pumpkin, have a bad dream?"

Ginny said, "No I just want to talk to you guys. Without the boys hearing." Ginny climbed up into the bed and snuggled between her parents.

Molly asked, "Well what's on your mind?"

Ginny said, "Harry."

Arthur said, "Tell us about it."

Ginny said, "We're going to be married some day. We'll have a house and a family. When we're married will you still be my Mum and Dad?"

Molly said, "We will always be your Mum and Dad even if you live to be three hundred and have twenty children."

Ginny said, "We won't have twenty. We both think two or three will do. Harry doesn't like being an only child and I don't like having six older brothers so we'll compromise."

Arthur glanced at Molly and said, "That's well reasoned. But you don't need to plan all that ahead of time. You should wait and see what you want when your older."

Ginny said, "That's what Harry said. But I was worried he would want a lot of kids and I didn't. He said that things will change as we get older be he couldn't imagine wanting a lot of kids. I was also worried that he would want to live somewhere else like he does now. But he said, he likes the snow too much, and he plans on going to Hogwarts. He's sure his parents will move back to stay by then."

Molly was taken aback, "Well you guys sure have talked a lot."

Ginny said, "Well we don't have to talk out loud. And we can sense what the other is feeling . Telly warned him we might be able to and she was right it is a bit odd. He just wanted me to not be nervous about the future. He said we'll work it out as it comes."

Molly asked, "Who's Telly?"

Ginny said, "The old woman who lives near him. She blessed him so he can always be a good boy."

Arthur asked, "What else do you talk to Harry about?"

Ginny said, "Most of the time we tell each other what happened in our day. Whenever I feel bad about something he makes me feel better. If he gets tired of being away I remind him why he's doing it."

Arthur asked, "What do you tell him to remind him?"

Ginny said, "Well, he can't come home until he's ready."

Molly asked, "When do you talk to him?"

Ginny said, "Usually when I'm taking my nap. He is in bed by that time and we can talk for an hour or so. It's the only reason I still take naps. Sometimes when I'm asleep at night he'll talk to me. Usually he's studying but if they're playing hide and seek he can talk, it takes a long time for them to find him. Once it took them three hours and they had to use magic to finally find him."

They talked for a while longer and then Ginny went off to bed. That evening Harry and Ginny talked about what had been going on.

Harry asked, "Ginny are you there?"

Ginny said, "Yes. How are you doing?"

Harry grinned, "I'm fine, are you better?"

Ginny said, "Yes, I talked with my Mum and Dad. They're a bit unsettled about all this."

Harry said, "Maybe we should have told them sooner. I didn't think they would believe us."

Ginny said, "I don't think they would have. I wonder if we'll glow like that every time we touch?"

Harry said, "I don't think so. We touched several times today and I only saw the light the first time."

Ginny said, "So when is Remus going to let you show me your forms?

Harry said, "I don't know if we can. Sirius said that Professor Dumbledore is already asking about it. I guess they must have talked to him before."

Ginny said, "I've been trying to turn into an animal but I haven't had any luck. I want to change into many like you do but I don't think I can."

Harry thought, "Mum, Dad and Sirius only have one animal. Even Telly seemed impressed that I had more animals. Sirius told me once that I scared them when I first transformed. They had to work at it for months before they could transform and I just did it when I was two. They had planned to teach me when I turned nine."

Ginny said, "I'll have to talk to Mum and Dad about it."

Harry said, "I don't know. My Mum and Dad seemed to think it would scare your parents to know I'm an animagus or that I can control my magic."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, but they don't even want you rolling in the dirt with Sirius.

Harry said, "True but they usually have really good reasons for me not to do something. I think you should wait on that a while."

The next day at breakfast Harry heard Professor Dumbledore ask his father quietly, "Would you have time to come by for a private chat later?"

James agreed and they decided to chat right after breakfast. When they reached the Headmaster office Albus said, "What are you all up too way off where ever you are?"

James said, "Keeping Harry safe."

Albus said, "It's more than that. The child has a magical aura like I have only seen in a few adults. Something else is going on."

James said, "His magic is strong, it has been for a while. We have had to take up teaching him how to control it so he doesn't hurt someone on accident. That's the reason we've taken so long to come visit."

Albus asked, "What level is he?"

James said, "No idea. We try to structure the learning into play so he doesn't feel like we are working him too much."

Albus said, "I want to test him."

James was hesitant, "I will need to discuss this with Lily. I won't just decide. She'd kill me if I left her out of an important decision. What about Voldemort?"

Albus said, "I'm making head way, I am pretty sure he has at least two more."

Later that evening James got Lily, Remus and Sirius together out near the pitch, "Albus wants to test Harry for level. He could feel Harry's magical aura and I had to tell him we've been teaching him to control it so no one would get hurt. I said it's the reason we haven't been to visit."

Lily said, "I want to ask him some questions that death eaters wouldn't think to ask. Try to think of things that would stand out but be inconsequential."


	3. Magic and Magic

After dinner the four adults left Harry in the care of the others and went to Dumbledore's office. They sat and chatted for a few minutes and Lily asked, "Do you remember when I came to your office in my seventh year and asked why you thought it was a good idea for Potter to be Head Boy?"

Albus chuckled, "I do. You were quite angry with me if I remember correctly and I told you that he had the skills to lead and an aptitude for quick thinking. And you complained that he hadn't been a prefect. And I replied that he didn't have to be. "

Lily laughed, "You're right I was a bit miffed. I didn't want to spend my year walking around the castle with him."

Remus said, "Do you remember my last transformation of first year?"

Albus said, "Was that the one that you said you liked transforming in the shack and wanted to come over the summer so your parents wouldn't have to hear it?"

Remus nodded, James said, "Do you remember, when we stayed for Christmas during our seventh year? You and I pulled a cracker together."

Albus laughed, "Yes you got a pirate captian's hat and I got a baby bonnet."

Sirius said, "Do you remember talking to me after I ran away from home?"

Albus thought for a few moments, "I don't recall that, I thought Mr. and Mrs. Potter handled that."

Sirius smiled, "That's right."

Albus smiled, "So did I pass the test?"

James said, "Sorry but we had to be sure. "

Albus said, "What is so important?"

James said, "We have been training Harry. We want him to be able to protect himself before he comes for his first year. He is finished with first year and we have been working on second year material. With death eater children in this castle we want him as safe as possible. Also we are teaching him to hide his knowledge and power from everyone around him. So when the time comes he will have an advantage that Voldemort doesn't know about. He knows he's powerful, but he doesn't know about the prophecy, and he doesn't know that he will have to fight Voldemort. But we will be telling him soon."

Albus said, "I don't know if it's wise to tell him. What if he is captured, no one but us knows the second half of the prophecy, Voldemort only knows the first half."

Sirius said, "You remember when I came to visit with you last time?"

Albus said, "Yes, that was five years ago. You were asking about a man who could change into different animals. But what does that have to do with this."

Lily said, "It's Harry."

Albus sputtered, "But he was only…"

James said, "Two, yes we know. We received quite a shock that day. Sirius was teaching him wizard etiquette, but we wanted to make sure he also remained a child as long as possible. So every evening Sirius and Harry would roll in the dirt. The first time Sirius had told Harry to copy him then changed into a dog and rolled in the dirt. Harry couldn't change but he lay down and rolled in the dirt. Sirius would let him out the door then run past and change into his dog. One night shortly after his second birthday they ran out the door for their nightly roll. Sirius changed a few yards after he passed Harry then Harry changed into a little black puppy."

Sirius said, "I heard James yell so I turned around to see the problem and Harry was gone but a little black puppy was following me. I ran back and played with him for a bit then I changed back. Harry changed back too. So I said can you do that again and I changed into my dog and he changed back into his. Then James changed and came over to join us. Puppy Harry toddled over to him and smelled him and then transformed into a fawn."

Albus said, "Oh," he paused for several minutes before asking, " How many?"

Lily said, "We have a muggle child's book of animals that contains probably fifty animals. He can change into all of them including different kinds of dogs."

James said, "Tell him Remus, you discovered it."

Remus said, "I have a child's book of magical animals. We tried about seven of them and he could do them all. They have an added benefit, he can do wandless magic in at least one magical animal form. We haven't tried magic in any other animal forms. We have been putting that off until he has more understanding of his magic. But we will test it before we come back for his first year."

Albus said," I want to test him today."

Lily left the office and went to get Harry. Ginny wanted to go with them but Lily said not this time. So the two left the Great Hall and Harry thought , "Don't be mad Ginny, you know you're always with me anyway. You can at least hear what's happening."

Lily and Harry made their way up to the Headmaster office. When they got there Albus asked Harry to take a seat in front of his desk.

Albus said, "Your parents tell me they have been working with you a bit to control your magic?"

Harry looked at his Dad who nodded, "Yes sir."

Albus continued, "I also understand you are an animagus."

James nodded and Harry said, "Yes sir."

Albus said, "Why are you looking at your father before you answer?"

Harry said, "There are things I'm not allowed to talk about or do and I won't do it unless Dad says it's ok."

James grinned, "Harry we are not going to keep any secrets in this office today. You may answer any question truthfully."

Harry nodded with a serious look on his face, "If you're sure Dad."

James said, "I know I said before we left home no magic and no transformations. But for today only and only for the Headmaster it's ok." James handed Harry his wand.

Albus said, "First let's clear a space for you to work in."

Harry thought Albus was asking him to do it so he used a levitation spell and then a pushing spell. It picked up all the furniture and moved it to the sides of the room leaving a large open space in the middle. Setting all the furniture down Harry turned to the headmaster and awaited the next request.

Albus smiled, "Well done Harry." Albus then started asking him to do certain spells and Harry did each one with varying degree of success. Finally Albus asked, "Would you please stun me, I'll try to block you with a shield charm."

Sirius interrupted, "Wait, Harry instead of stunning the headmaster stun me with a first year stun."

Albus said, "Sirius, I hardly think…"

Sirius said, "Please just humor me, I want you to get the full effect." Harry sent the stunner and Sirius shielded himself and the stun just bounced off the shield.

Sirius smiled, "Well done Harry, now James be ready please and we'll let the headmaster try to protect me."

James set up a cushioning charm and nodded that he was ready. Sirius looked at Albus who set up a shield charm and nodded that he was ready. Sirius said, "Ok, Harry do your most powerful stunner."

Harry waited as Sirius also threw up a shield charm and so did Remus and Lily. Harry let loose with his most powerful stunner and it broke through all four shields and knocked Sirius off his feet and back into the cushion charm.

Albus sat in his chair stunned.

James revived Sirius, and he said, "Well done Harry now let's rest for a bit ok."

Harry grinned, "Ok." He sat on the floor by Sirius and asked, "Are you ok, I know that one hurts you."

Sirius said, "It does, but it's worth stunning Professor Dumbledore into speechlessness. I've always wanted to do that."

Harry laughed at his Uncle and turned to see the Headmaster still speechless. It took several minutes before Albus said, "My word."

James said, "Tell me about it. That's why we had to start so early."

Albus said, "Animagus too?"

Harry jumped up and moved to the center of the open space, "Can I show him Dad?" James nodded and Harry started. He transformed into his black dog and then the fawn. He progressed through as many animals as he could think of. He would transform into one animal then wait a few seconds and then do the next. After several minutes he got to the magical animals he started with the unicorn. When he did Remus stopped him.

Remus said, "Harry, please show the Professor how you can levitate this book." In his unicorn form Harry levitated the magical animal book, then turned the pages to the unicorn and then moved it to the professor.

Sirius yelled, "Yes, twice in one day."

Albus was indeed speechless again. Harry went through the rest of the magical forms and ended with a baby dragon, he spit a bit of fire and then turned back into himself. He then sat on the floor by Sirius.


	4. Worry and Truth

Albus said, "I need to step up the research. I may have to ask Minerva to take more Headmaster duties, or select a second deputy. We may be able stop this far sooner than I thought."

James said, "Wait a minute, I'm not anxious for anything to happen any time soon. He's powerful but he is still a child."

Albus said, "Your are right he needs to stay a child as long as possible. I just thought this would be another several decades or more. But, we could be done in much less time than that. This visit has been truly eye opening."

James said, "Do you think we should change anything we're doing?"

Albus smiled, "Not a thing. Just keep progressing as you have been. He seems to be a well rounded child. Harry, do you like what you have been doing so far?"

Harry said, "Yes, they always try to make the training seem like a game. So it keeps it interesting and less like work. I'll be ready to face Voldemort when it's time."

Everyone looked at him and James asked, "What are you talking about?

Harry said, "I know I'm expected to defeat Voldemort."

Lily asked, "Who told you?"

Harry said, "Ginny."

James said, "What did she tell you?"

Harry said, "She heard her older brothers talking about what they had heard at school. They said I stopped Voldemort as a baby but it only hurt him badly, and that I had to finish him off when I got older. She's worried I'll get hurt or killed. She would be very upset if that happened. I don't want her to worry so I work hard."

Every adult in the room was silent for several seconds. Then they all started talking at once. Finally Albus said loudly, "Silence." Everyone got quiet then Albus continued, "Do you know what finish him off means?"

Harry said, "It means stopping him from hurting anyone ever again. How to do that has several options. I could kill him, but I don't want to be a murderer. I could over power him and he could be put in Azkaban, but he might escape. Another option is take his magic away, I like this option best, but I don't know how to do it. I was hoping you would have an idea about that."

Albus said, "You seem to have given this a fair amount of thought."

Harry said, "Well Ginny is upset about us being apart and I don't want her to be upset. But we can't truly be together until Voldemort and his followers are gone. The only reason we're hiding now is so that I can grow enough to stop him. I'm tired of my family's lives being disrupted. I know they think this is worth it but Sirius and Remus really need to find companionship of their own and start their families. I'm holding them back right now, I appreciate all they have sacrificed for me and I just want what's best for them."

Albus said, "That is very wise and compassionate."

Harry shrugged, and Lily walked over to him and got on her knees so she would be at Harry's level. First she hugged him and said, "I'm very proud of you, but I don't want you to worry about us. We're adults and we make our own choices. We are backing you and nothing is going to stop that."

Harry said, "But Mom, even you and Dad are forced to make choices. Because of me you've decided not to have any more kids. I used to think you were afraid I would hurt them but now I think it's because Voldemort may hurt them to get to me. I know as soon as he's well enough he will try to come after me to stop me before I'm strong enough to stop him. It only makes sense."

James said, "Harry the reason we are not having any more kids is not because of you. We only wanted one or two anyway. And we just haven't had time to have another one."

Harry said, "Yes, because you're busy training me. I know it's not my fault but Voldemort's for choosing me. I'm just tired of him disrupting our lives. I would love a baby brother or sister, but I don't want anyone else hurt either."

Sirius said, "She told us he was wise beyond his years, I guess we just didn't understand what that meant."

Lily said, "Ok, time to go back and play with the other kids."

Harry said, "Yes! Thank you for your time Professor Dumbledore. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

Albus said, "Likewise Harry please feel free to come by anytime."

James said, "All that worrying about how to tell him and he already knows most of it."

Albus smiled, "Children are usually more perceptive than we give them credit for. And Harry gets more help than you even expected. I think you're right we need to share the prophecy with him. If you want before you leave I can used the pensieve so you all can see the full prophecy being made."

Remus said, "That's a good idea then we can explain how Voldemort marked him and chose him."

When Lily and Harry reached the Great Hall Ginny ran over and hugged him. Then she hugged Lily and asked, "Are you mad at me that I told him that? Does he really have to do it? Can't someone else?"

Lily held Ginny and tried to calm her down, "No, we're not mad. Although Harry should have told us. I think he does have to and I don't think anyone else can do it for him. Although we would like to be able to take it from him but I don't know how."

Harry said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure you knew and I didn't want to add worry to you. I should have realized that was why we're hiding not my power."

Lily pulled Harry into the hug with Ginny, "No Harry. You did fine. We hid it from you for the same reason."

Molly walked over, "It something wrong?"

Ginny said, "No I was just afraid Mrs. Potter would be mad at me because I told Harry about Voldemort."

Molly blinked, "How do you know about him?"

Ginny said, "I was playing hide and seek with Ron a few months ago. I was hiding behind the couch in the living room. Charlie and Bill walked in and were talking about him and Harry and some rumors Bill had heard at school. It scared me so I told Harry and he realize that was why they were in hiding. I felt better knowing that is why they live so far away and can't visit. Harry needs to stay safe."

By this time Albus, James, Sirius and Remus were back in the Great Hall. They had heard what Ginny had said.

Albus said, "Harry we have decided to show you the prophecy before you leave to go home. We feel it's better for you to know the truth than to speculate on rumor."

Harry said, "Thank you professor, can Ginny and her parents be there too. I don't think I will be able to keep it from Ginny anyway and if she knows her parents should too."

Albus said, "I'll have to think about that. We already have more people knowing than I'm comfortable with."


	5. Prophecies and Debates

The day before New Year's eve the Potter group along with Ginny, Molly and Arthur were in the Headmasters office. Albus brought out the pensieve, and showed the memory of a woman making the prophecy.

Harry said, "So taking away his magic won't work. He has to die one way or another."

Albus replied, "Only if you believe the prophecy. Which Voldemort does he has acted upon it so for him it is true. He will not stop until one of the two of you are dead. If he had never acted upon it he would not be chasing you."

Harry replied, "So I don't have to fulfill the prophecy but Voldemort won't stop. So could someone else stop him?"

Albus replied "I don't know. We will certainly continue to try. But you are the one with the power he doesn't know. "

Harry asked, "What power might that be?"

Albus replied, "My best guess is love. You love your family, the Weasley's and the Longbottom's."

James said, "Love?"

Harry said, "Doesn't Voldemort love his friends?"

Albus said, "No. He only knows how to use and charm people. He uses unforgivable curses on even his closest friends and followers. You cannot love someone and use an unforgivable on them."

Harry asked, "Do they know that?"

Albus said, "Yes."

Harry said, "Then they are fighting for power not for people they love. They are not loyal to him and they could be swayed. If he puts someone they love in enough danger they will turn. Has that happened yet?"

Albus said, "Yes, and it saved your life."

Harry said, "Severus Snape. Dad told me about him after our talk the other day. He loves Mum so he saved us."

Albus said, "Yes that is correct. And he is a Professor of Potions here at the school."

Harry said, "I have not seen him in the castle. Is he out for the Holiday's?"

Albus replied, "Yes, he is visiting his mother who is very old and sick. He is supposed to be back this evening."

Harry said, "Could you arrange a private meeting. Just me, Mum and Dad with him?"

Albus said, "Certainly but you must act your age. He is a teacher for now but someday he will have to take up the mantle of spy again." Harry nodded and Albus asked, "Does anyone else have questions?"

Ginny got up and walked over to Harry who also stood and they hugged. She said, "I worry about you. I'm glad your parents are hiding you and stuff."

Molly asked, "Is there anything we can do? It's so unfair to put this burden on someone so young."

Lily said, "Albus, James and I think we should be honest with them about what we have been doing so far."

James nodded and Albus agreed, "I trust the Weasley's completely. But I must implore you not to speak of what you are going to see here. Not even to each other. We can talk in this office only."

Molly and Arthur agreed. James said, "We aren't telling anyone where we are. The only ones who know live with us. We decided to hide in order to start teaching Harry early. We will be sending him to school with the children of Death Eaters and we don't want some older child taking him to Voldemort."

Arthur said, "I think that's a good idea. But what about the trace?"

James said, "We are under a fidilus charm. Our plan is to get him as far as we can before we come back for his first year. But we are also teaching him how to hide his abilities. He knows the difference between a first year levitation and a second year one."

Molly asked, "Why hide it?"

Lily said, "We don't want Voldemort to get scared of his abilities and attack before we're ready." Molly nodded, and Lily continued, "We intended to have him do the animagus transformation study when he turned nine."

Arthur asked, "What changed your mind?"

Sirius answered, "He transformed on his own when he was two."

Arthur and Molly gaped, Albus said, "I see your attraction to shocking people speechless Sirius. It is quite fun to watch."

Sirius chuckled and Molly said, "On his own?"

Sirius said, "I'm in charge of Harry's wizard social training. But Lily wanted me to make sure he stayed a little boy too. So every night we would go outside, I would tell Harry to watch me and do what I do. I would transform into my dog and roll in the dirt, I just wanted him to play with me. But just after his second birthday we went out to roll in the dirt and he changed into a puppy and rolled with me."

Harry let go of Ginny and asked, "Can I show them?" James nodded and Harry transformed into his black dog that looked just like Sirius' dog.

Ginny took over the story, "Then Mr. Potter went over and changed into his stag form. Puppy Harry went over and like his smell so then he changed into a fawn."

Harry then changed into his fawn. Arthur said, "Merlin."

Lily said, "Now you know you don't need to worry about us. We are well hidden and well protected."

Molly said, "Thank you for trusting us with this. It's so unbelievable I've never heard of a person with two animagus forms. Have you heard of such a thing Albus?"

Albus smiled, "I know that Merlin had about seventy animals none of them magical. That is the only one before Harry that I am aware of."

Arthur said, "Merlin had seventy, how many does Harry have?"

James said, "So far he has fifty two non-magical animals. And seven magical and he can do magic in at least one. We haven't tested for anything more." Harry changed into his unicorn and levitated Ginny, who laughed. He put her down, changed back to a dog. He then levitated her again.

Sirius was laughing, "Well done Harry, put her down and come here." Harry did and Sirius picked him up and looked at him, "Harry in all your forms your eyes stay green, try and change your dog's eyes to brown."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, when he opened them they were slightly darker but not brown. Sirius said, "Well done they aren't brown yet but they are different shade of green. Keep working on that when you're alone." Sirius put him down and said, "Well that solves that riddle."

Arthur said, "Just curiosity mind you but how does he know the difference in levels?"

Sirius said, "Lets clear a space. Harry we're going to do the stuns again." Harry nodded and looked to his mother waiting for his wand.

Once he had his wand Sirius said, "Ok, Harry first year stun." Harry threw the spell and it bounced off Sirius' shield, he said, "Now a second year." It still bounced off but it was noticeably more powerful. They progressed up to a seventh year stun and it broke the shield and stunned Sirius.

James revived him and said, "Do you want to rest?"

Sirius said, "No, Harry I want your strongest stun and we're going to add two more shields."

James set the cushioning charm Albus, Remus, Lily and Sirius each put up shields then Arthur and Molly also shielded Sirius. He said, "Ready Harry let it go."

Harry put more than normal into the stun and it broke through all the shields and knocked Sirius back into the cushioning charm. Harry looked around and everyone was knocked out except Ginny beside him. He went and revived James.

When James was awake Harry said, "Sorry Dad. I put too much into that one. It knock everyone out."

James woke the rest up and turned to Harry and said, "Harry that was the strongest stun I've ever seen you do."

Harry said, "I always hold back because I don't want to hurt anyone. With three more shields than normal I thought I could let go more. Sorry."

James said, "If you're ever in a fight with Death Eaters or Voldemort, don't hold anything back. If you can knock them all out you can get away quicker. Well done Harry."

Albus said, "Did you use all your power that time?"

Harry said, "No. And I won't use it all. I use such a small amount for even my seventh year stun that I'm sure it would kill him if I used it all no matter how many shields were in the way."

Albus said, "I think you know how you can stop Voldemort without using the killing curse then."

Harry said, "Is it any different? If you mean to kill them it's still killing."

Albus said, "True, but if you are defending yourself it is not considered murder. The killing curse is always considered murder because you have to want them to die a terrifying death. If they die when you are stunning them it's a different story. You are trying to stop them but not intentionally to kill them."

Harry said, "But I know it will kill them, so it's no different."

Albus said, "If you use all your power to stun them knowing it will, then yes. But if you are trying to stun them and it's too much for their bodies and they die it's not. Keep in mind that Voldemort is a powerful wizard, it will take a lot to kill him.


	6. Reluctance and Revealing

For New Years Eve they held a party in the Great Hall. There were a few children at the school so the Potter group stayed in disguise whenever they were out of their rooms.

Severus Snape had finally made it back to school and met with Albus, "Albus sorry I couldn't get back sooner."

Albus smiled,"No problem, how is your mother?"

Severus replied, "Not well, I'm sure I'll have to leave before the school year is out."

Albus nodded, "I'm sorry. How are you holding up? Do you think you can handle a meeting?"

Severus said, "I'm fine, Mother's health is not a surprise. Who are we meeting with?"

Albus smiled, "Not us, just you. There is a young man who wishes to speak with you."

Severus grumbled, "Can't they wait until school starts back to protest their grades?"

Albus laughed, "This one is not of school age. He and his parents wish to talk with you for a few minutes."

Severus' curiosity was peaked, "When do they want to talk?"

Albus said, "Right now if it's convenient."

Severus said, "Fine."

Severus followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. Before they had left Albus turned and smiled at someone behind them and then went on. They made it to the Headmasters office and Albus sat behind his desk. A few moments later Albus said, "Come in."

A man, woman and child came through the door. Severus had never seen them before. Once the door was closed they removed the disguises and Severus gasp.

Albus asked, "Would you like me to stay or leave Severus?"

Severus shrugged, "I guess you can stay if you want."

James and Lily sat in chairs but Harry walked up to the man and stuck out his hand, "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus reached out and shook his hand in confusion and said, "For what?"

Harry said, "I have no doubt that without your help the three of us may not be here today. I know you put yourself at great personal risk to save us and I am grateful for what you did."

Severus blinked and said, "Umm…. Your welcome."

Harry moved and sat in the empty chair by his mother. Severus finally sat in his chair and said, "Are you back then?"

Lily said, "No, just visiting. It was Harry's request to meet with you privately."

Severus glanced at Harry and then back at Lily rather nervously. Harry said, "My Dad told me that you and Mum were good friends in school. And that was why you saved us from Voldemort."

Severus bounced a bit at the name and said, "Yes."

Harry continued, "You used to be a death eater then?"

Severus said,"Yes."

Harry said, "Can I ask you some questions about that?" Severus nodded and Harry continued, "The questions may get too personal so if you don't want to answer one let me know. I just want to understand better."

Severus nodded again and Harry began his question, "What made you want to be a death eater?"

Severus said, "Because all my friends and dorm mates were going to be."

Harry said, "But Mum was your friend and she wasn't. Was the power an attraction, or just considering yourself better than everyone else or something else entirely?"

Severus realized this boy wouldn't settle for less than the truth and said, "Lily was my only friend that wasn't going to be one. Part of me wanted to be like my friends, part was even wanting to be less like my enemies. But I think the biggest contributing factor was my father."

Harry nodded, "My Mum said you didn't get along with him. Was he a muggleborn then?"

Severus said, "No he was a muggle and he wasn't very nice."

Harry said, "I understand, my Aunt Petunia isn't very nice either. I'm rather glad I have no contact with her."

Severus chuckled, "Well Petunia isn't very nice but she is a wonderful person when compared to my father."

Harry said, "That's terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Severus smiled, "Thank you."

Harry thought for a minute, "Did you consider Voldemort a friend?"

Severus said, "No. He was the leader and I respected him and his abilities."

Harry asked, "Was he nicer than your father?"

Severus was taken aback, "No, he was more strict than my father and his punishments were much more painful."

Harry was confused, "They why follow him?"

Severus said, "Well when I first thought of entering no one told me about his punishments. I just thought he was a great leader helping to get rid of the mean muggles. I didn't find out until it was too late to back out."

Harry asked, "Too late?"

Severus tried to shock him, "Once you are in so far if you try to back out they just kill you."

Harry nodded and said, "But you're out now?"

Severus said, "Yes."

Harry asked, "Why?"

Severus sighed, "You mother is the only person who was ever really nice to me. When he threatened her I knew I couldn't live with the guilt if he killed her."

Harry nodded, "What are your plans for his return? Are you going to spy for Dumbledore or will you go into hiding?"

Severus balked for a moment then said, "It would do no good to hide."

Harry asked, "On more question if you don't mind, did Voldemort ever use an unforgivable on you?"

Severus said, "Yes the first test you have to pass to be considered to join is throwing off the imperious curse."

Harry said, "So if someone is under that curse they are innocent."

Severus said, "Yes but It's difficult to know if someone is under that curse or not."

Harry asked, "How do you tell?"

Severus said, "Only someone who can throw the curse can tell if someone else is under it. But not everyone who can throw it can tell. I've been told that the eyes of the person under it look vacant to someone who can tell."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for your time Professor. I don't think I have anything else to ask, do you have any questions for me?"

Severus said, "Several but I think the less I know about you the better off we all will be. Although I need to warn you, when you get to school I will not be able to be nice to you."

Lily looked angry and James said, "Why not?"

Harry said, "Because he can't hide his loyalty to Dumbledore from the death eaters kids if he is nice to me. Even if Voldemort isn't back yet the kids will report his actions towards me to their families and in turn to Voldemort when he does return. He must hate me for being your child Dad and for destroying Voldemort."

James and Lily nodded and Severus gaped at the boy who completely understood the problem. There was a knock on the door and Albus said, "Enter Sirius."

Sirius entered and said, "Sorry to interrupt but the kids are asking about Harry."

Harry turned to his Mum, "Can I go play now?"

Lily looked at the others and then said, "Yes that fine. We're going to stay and chat for a bit though."

Harry said, "Ok." He then turned to Severus, "Thank you for taking time to speak with me. I appreciate all your answers it certainly gives me something to think about."

Severus said, "Your welcome."

Harry turned to the Headmaster, "Thank you for arranging this for me. And for letting us use your office."

Albus said, "Your welcome Harry. Have fun."

Harry waived and left the office with Sirius closing the door behind them.

James said, "That kid is something else. I would never have seen the logic in that. He must get that from you Lils."

Lily laughed, "Not from me. I didn't see it any more than you did."

Severus said, "He figured out in a few minutes what it took me years to understand."

Albus said, "He is just looking at it from a different point of view. You are too close to the issue. He is looking at it from the stance of what would it take to defeat Voldemort."

Severus said, "How could you put this on a child like that?"

Lily said, "What do you mean?"

Severus was aghast, "He knows about death eaters and the Dark Lord, and he know that he has to defeat him?"

Lily said, "We only found out a few days ago that he knew about all that. We had told him that we were in hiding because a bad wizard was after us. We didn't tell him his part or anything about Voldemort. He figured it out on his own. Evidentially we, and others, weren't as careful with our discussions as we thought."

Severus said to Lily, "So he has your level of intelligence?"

James replied, "Yes, and he has my determination, dedication and stubbornness."

Severus sat back in his chair and said, "The Dark Lord won't know what hit him."


	7. Suggestions and Visits

Later that evening Harry approached his father, "Dad I need to talk to you, Mum and Professor Dumbledore in private before any of our group leaves."

James nodded and set it up. The next morning Harry addressed the adults, "I want to teach Ginny, Ron, Neville and the twins how to defend themselves this summer. I realized with our conversations this past couple of weeks that my friends will be in danger too."

James said, "Harry, I'm not sure that's a good idea for you to teach them."

Harry said, "I don't have to teach them I just want someone to teach them. They need to know about shields and stunning so they can get away from an attack if needed. They probably also need to start working on Occulmency too. I am going to need my friends and I can't leave them defenseless."

James said, "I can't risk your safety by bringing them to us."

Harry said, "Can we do it here in the castle? We would still be safe and hidden and they can do magic without the risk of detection."

Albus anxious to keep them close said, "The ministry is unable to detect magic at the school. I would be glad to lend assistance."

Lily said, "We would have to get permission from their parents."

Albus said, "I don't think that will be a problem." He swished his wand and a silvery substance few out the door.

Harry cocked his head, "What did you use a patronus for?"

Albus smiled, "I use it for communication."

Harry said, "When we come back I want to learn it."

A few minutes later the door was opened and the Weasleys and Longbottoms entered and took seats. Albus said, "Harry has brought a problem to our attention. Harry if you would please explain."

Harry said, "Dad do Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom know what we have been doing."

James said, "I don't think so do you want me to explain that part?" Harry nodded and James said, "We have been training Harry so that when he comes to school death eater kids won't be able to hurt him."

Alice and Frank nodded and Frank said, "We figured as much."

Harry took over again, "I'm afraid that when they realize they can't hurt me they will try to get me through my friends. I want us to get back together this summer and make sure that can't happen. I want them to be taught some of the techniques that I'll be using so they won't be in danger either."

Alice smiled, "Can we know some of the techniques you will be using?"

Harry said, "Shields, stunners and physical moves. And It would probably be good if they could be anamagi."

Arthur said, "You want Ron and Neville to be anamagi?"

Harry said, "And Ginny, and the rest of her brothers. And we need to do occulmency. The more everyone can protect themselves the less I'll need to worry about them."

Molly said, "You want the children to do this?"

Harry said, "No not just the children, you four may need it to. I don't want anything to happen to any of the people I care about."

Frank asked, "Will you be training to become an anamagus too?"

Harry said, "No, I already am."

Alice said, "I agree with Harry. Where should we start? Is there anything we can do before you get back this summer?"

Harry said, "Yes, I have asked Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus to make you lists for all of you. It includes books to read and some exercises you could start with. You need to be in good physical shape to be able to avoid unforgivables. You and all the kids need to do these things before we get back."

As they were looking at the book lists Frank commented, "Some of these are on the Auror reading list."

Molly said, "I don't think the kids are going to understand this stuff."

Harry turned to her, "I have already read all of them several years ago. What I didn't understand my parents explained. Ginny already know some of this stuff and can help you explain it to the boys." Molly looked at Harry and he said, "I share my lessons with Ginny as much as I can. She's not reading it but she can discuss theory."

Molly said, "Ginny is just learning to read."

Harry concentrated for a moment then said, "Wait a few minutes and we'll get back to that."

They went back to the lists of book and things and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Albus bid them enter and Remus and Sirius followed by all the children came in. Sirius said, "Ginny said Harry wanted us all to come up."

Harry said, "Yes please find a place to sit. Ginny it's time to show your parents."

Ginny walked up to Harry and he handed her one of his defense books. Ginny read aloud, "The most notable problem with defense is what you cannot defend against. Unforgivables are the prime example of this. No shield will block one of these curses it is best to avoid them if you can."

Ginny stopped reading and looked at her parents, "Harry has been helping me learn to read for a couple of years. We thought it best to hid this because we didn't think you would believe we could communicate."

Alice asked, "How do you communicate?"

Harry said, "It's through our bond. Even at great distances we can talk to each other through our minds. Now that we are so physically close we can also feel each other's emotions."

Molly said, "So you can read? And Harry taught you how?"

Ron said, "She helps me with my lessons too."

Fred and George said, "Sometimes she helps us too."

Bill said, "Early in the Christmas break I was trying to do some potions homework, but I was having trouble. Harry helped me. He explained it better than Professor Snape did. He didn't just explain how to do the potion but why it worked. He would make a good teacher."

Molly said, "Did any of you know how Harry was helping her?"

Ron said, "I did. The first time she wanted to help me I told her she couldn't help because she didn't know. She said that if she didn't know the answer that Harry could tell her. She told me how they communicated and made me promise not to tell. Then she helped me and she didn't have to ask Harry."

Fred said, "We didn't know she talked to Harry."

George said, "We thought she was just naturally brilliant."

Fred said, "She has the best of all of us, Bill's sense of logic,"

George said, "Charlie's toughness, "

Fred said, "Percy's smarts, but not his attitude, "

George said, "Our cleverness and sense of humor, "

Fred said, "And Ron's strategy."

George said, "And the power to wipe the floor with us."

Albus said, "Powerful?"

Arthur said, "Seventh child of a seventh child of a seventh child. Her accidental magic bursts are more like explosions."

Fred said, "Last week we were teasing her about growing up to marry Harry and she got mad and we all got knocked to the floor."

Ginny said, "That wasn't an accident. I gave all of you a shove to make you quit teasing me and it worked. If you do it again next time I'll use more power behind it."

Albus said, "Yes I think training next summer is a very good idea." Molly and Arthur nodded their agreement.

Soon the time came for the students to return to the school and that meant it was time for the Potters to leave. At the gates to Hogwarts they were saying their goodbyes.

Albus said, "I would like you to inform me if you have any new developments."

James said, "I will try. But I won't give any straight forward information in writing. Anything really important Sirius, Remus or I will deliver in person."

The rest of the farewells were much harder, Lily, Alice and Molly were all crying and hugging. Harry shook each boys hand saying, "See you in the summer."

But when it came down to Harry and Ginny the hugged fiercely. In their minds they were talking, Harry thought, "It won't be long and we see each other again."

Ginny replied, "I know, but I'll miss you so much."

Harry said, "Me too but we can talk."

Ginny said, "For as weird as it felt I think I going to miss knowing your emotions."

Harry said, "Yes me too… Although I wonder if we will still be able to feel them now that we know what to look for."

Ginny said, "I love you."

Harry replied, "I love you too. I think we need to keep that to ourselves. They are freaked out enough about our communication and bond. If they realized we already love each other I think it would blow their minds."

Ginny chuckled and Lily tapped him on the shoulder, "Harry, I'm sorry but we have to leave now."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked with his parents through the gate. He turned around and waved just as they apparated away.


	8. Home and Talks

Back in Australia the Potters resumed their schedule. James sat down with Harry, "Do you have any questions or anything you want to say?"

Harry smiled, "When do I get to see Ginny again?"

James sighed, "In the summer Harry, I'm planning to go at the beginning of July and come back at the beginning of September."

Harry's smile grew wider, "Two whole months, cool! What will we be training them on?"

James smiled, "We will be training the adults on some of the advanced techniques that you use but the kids we'll have to start from the bottom."

Harry grew serious, "We should cover the basics with the adults so we know what level they are. It wouldn't be good to have advance knowledge with no base to put it on."

James said, "True I'll think about that. In the mean time I'm going to start your quidditch training. So we can give a workout to that new broom you got for Christmas."

Harry looked at him and said, "Will this be training on fighting from a broom too?"

James ruffled Harry's hair and said, "Smarty pants. First quidditch and getting used to a full sized broom, aerial fighting will be later. Sirius is going to help us later, first quidditch rules. You know the balls?"

Harry said, "The Quaffle is thrown by the chasers, they move it down the field and try to throw it into one of the three hoops to score 10 points. The opposing chasers try to take it away before they can do that. The Bludgers are hit by beaters with bats to try to unseat or throw off a chaser or make the seeker miss. The Snitch is chased by the seekers whichever one gets it first gets 150 points and usually wins, but not always."

James said, "What position is left?"

Harry said, "Keeper. He guards the hoops to keep the Quaffle out and stop the opposite team from scoring."

James said, "Excellent. Now lay your broom on the ground by your feet on your left side. Hold your hand over it and say up. But don't be disappointed…"

While James had been explaining Harry followed his orders. Before he could get out the words to caution Harry about not getting it the first time, the broom was already in his hand and Harry looked expectantly at his father.

Remus and Sirius were off to the side snickering. Both remembered it taking James three or four tries for the broom to respond.

James said, "Ok, now mount the broom but do not take off just keep your feet on the ground." Harry did as told and James continued teaching him the basics of broom control.

Later that evening as Harry was asleep James was talking to the others, "I have never seen a broom respond so fast. Do you think it's responding to his magical power?"

Sirius chuckled as Remus said, "It's possible James, I remember it taking you three or four tries to get it to jump up."

Sirius continued chuckling as Lily said, "Maybe it's because it's a new broom. The old school one's may just not respond to much of anything."

Sirius was nearly on the floor laughing as they continued to debate the possible reasons. Finally James said, "Sirius what is so blasted funny?"

It took Sirius a few minutes to calm down finally he said, "How many bird forms does he have. He's been flying with them for ages. He understands flying in a way none of us can."

James looked at Sirius, "Most of the time you're a complete idiot. I forget that sometimes you really can have a good idea."

Sirius said with false tears, "I know, you all just ignore me and it hurts so deeply I want to go home to Mummy."

James smacked him on the back of the head, "Fine. So if you're so all powerful knowing what position will he play."

Sirius said, "Seeker."

James said, "No way, he'll be a chaser you know how he loves to play catch."

Sirius said, "Nope seeker, guarantee it. Have you watched him catch bugs while he's on his toy broom? You just want him to play chaser like you."

The next evening James let in three flying grasshoppers and let them loose on the pitch. He had Harry mount his broom and try to catch them. Within five minutes he had caught all three and gently brought each back to his father.

Over the next weeks James let Harry tryout each of the positions. He played all of them fairly well. One day James asked him, "So Harry which position is your favorite?"

Harry thought for a bit, "I don't think I want to be a keeper. I'm sure in a real game I would see more action as a keeper but for here it's just too boring. I like the beaters but I don't think I'm going to have the build for that. Chaser is fun lots of action and moving. But I think I like the seeker the best. I like flying all out, going as fast as I can go."

James forced a grin and they continued practicing, he hated it when Sirius was right.

As it was getting closer to summer Remus cautioned James, "Harry may start having trouble concentrating for a while, I know he's very excited about going back to see Ginny. We may have to cut back training a bit so someone doesn't get hurt if he's not careful."

James agreed and said, "We'll watch him closely if he shows signs of distraction we'll do that."

But Harry was not having trouble with his concentration. If anything he was more concentrated more deliberate and more motivated. The day before they left James had planned no learning. They were going to play quidditch and the local tribe that Telly was a part of was coming to visit.

James woke up early not knowing quite why. He sat up in bed listening for any noise that may have woke him up but didn't hear anything. After a few minutes Remus knocked on the door when he opened it he said, "Something's going on out in the training arena."

James and Lily were both up with wands in hand and out the door in a few seconds. Lily turned to go to Harry's room to check on him while James and Remus headed out to the arena. Before they even reached the end of the hall James heard Lily gasp.

He turned as Lily came out of Harry's room and said, "He's not there."

When they reached the door they found Sirius standing in the way, James said, "Sirius, Harry's not in his bed."

Sirius just put his finger up to his mouth in a shush and pointed out the door. Harry was in the training arena working with the dummy's that he practiced spells on. He didn't have his wand but he was still using magic. He would fire spells and dodge out of the way like they had fired back. He would role and come up on one knee and fire from one hand or the other. He had gone on like that for several minutes when he did one more roll coming up with both hands and shooting a double spell. The dummy exploded from the force.

There should have been a roar with that explosion but nothing was heard. Harry sat down on the ground and held out a hand and a towel jumped to him. He wiped down his face then tossed the towel to the side. Harry waved his hand at the dummy and it repaired itself. After a few minutes rest he started again.

Sirius threw up a silencing spell and said, "I've been watching him for the past month. He gets up about three o'clock and comes out here. When I first started watching him he was just making the moves. One night when he pointed his hand a spell came out. Needless to say it shocked him. But that's what started it, now he's out here every night practicing."

Lily said, "He's going to exhaust himself."

Sirius said, "I don't think so. He doesn't look any more tired than usual. I think he started out just too keyed up to sleep so he came out to burn off some energy. Once he shot off that first spell he worked on a silencing charm first then he started really training hard."

Lily said, "Did you ever think you should tell us?"

Sirius said, "No. It's been fascinating to watch, I never thought about anyone else sorry."

Lily growled, "Did you think that he may hurt himself?"

Sirius said, "No, his spells were too weak up until recently. I always come to watch so if he got hurt I was here."

Lily turned to James, "We need to talk to him about this."

James said, "Yes we do. We can't go back and have him wandering about the school all night. Come on Sirius."


	9. Extras and Surprises

James and Sirius went out the door and Harry continued his exercises. As soon as they were close Harry stopped and dropped the silencing charm and turned to his father and uncle. He held out his hand and his towel jumped to him again and he wiped off his face waiting for their reaction.

James said, "Do you want to explain what's going on?"

Harry sat down and said, "Since we got back I've been having trouble sleeping. I decided I wasn't getting enough exercise to wear me out so when I woke up I would come out and practice my stances. Everyone else was asleep and I didn't want to wake you.

About six weeks ago I started pretending that these guy were fighting back. So instead of just doing stances I was mock fighting. I would think the spells and pretend my wand was in my hand and do the movements. About four weeks ago I almost tripped on something so instead of pretending to point my wand I opened my hand in case I fell and the spell came out.

I was hoping to surprise you tomorrow with my ability to do wandless magic. I've been working hard during regular sessions to try and feel what the spell does with a wand so that I can control it without one."

James said, "We told you never to do magic without an adult around."

Harry said, "Technically you said never to use my wand without an adult around. The first time was an accident but then Sirius has been watching so I knew an adult was around."

Sirius was startled, "How did you know I was watching. Could you see me."

Harry said, "No I couldn't, but I knew you were there, just like I knew Mum, Dad and Remus joined you tonight at the end of the last set. If Mum and Remus are wondering what's going on why didn't they come out too?"

Sirius said, "Do you know where they are in the house?"

Harry said, "They are standing in the shadow about four feet from the door. Mum's on the left."

Sirius walked back to the door and looked and Harry was right, "You two better come out. He knew you were here and even knew exactly where you were standing." When the three came out Sirius said, "He was right."

The adults sat on the ground and James said, "How did you know where they were?"

Harry said, "I could feel them there."

Lily asked, "What do we feel like?"

Harry shrugged, "Dad feels like Dad, strong, safe, and good. Remus feels wild but in a good way. Sirius almost tickles. And you feel like you, closest I can explain it is chocolate chip cookies."

Lily said, "I feel like chocolate chip cookies?"

Sirius snickered and James asked, "When did you start to be able to feel us like that?"

Harry said, "It didn't start, I've always been able to do that. Can't you?"

James said, "No I can't."

Remus and Lily shook their heads and Sirius said, "If we could sense you we wouldn't have such a blasted hard time finding you in hide and seek."

Harry said, "I thought you were just pretending that you couldn't find me. Maybe Telly will know. I'm feeling tired, I think I can sleep some more. Good night." Harry stood up and cast a cleaning spell on himself and went off to bed.

Remus said, "Wandless, silent magic. I'll be glad when we get to Hogwarts tomorrow."

James said, "You and me both."

Later Lily was wondering if she should let Harry sleep in when he came into the kitchen, "Morning Mum, what's for breakfast?"

Lily smiled, "How does bacon and eggs sound?"

Harry said, "Great! Where are the others, do I need to set their places?"

Lily said, "They're getting ready for a quidditch game, they've already eaten."

Harry said, "Oh did I get up late?"

Lily replied, "No we didn't go back to sleep."

Harry grimaced, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

Lily said, "Any idea why you can't sleep?"

Harry thought for a moment, "You guys backed off some of the training I think, I haven't been feeling as tired at the end of the day."

Lily said, "No we were still going at the same pace."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe Telly knows."

After the game the tribe came. Harry was playing with the other kids as the adults sat and talked. James broached the subject they had all wondered about, "Ms. Telly?"

She smiled and a woman translated, "Just Telly, what do you want to know?"

James smiled, "Harry has been displaying some unusual traits for us and we were wondering if you may know why."

Telly cocked her head, "What traits would this be?"

James replied, "He can feel us."

Telly cackled, "He is maturing in his magic. Usually you have to be very old to detect magic in others. I can do it."

Sirius asked, "Can you tell who is there and where they are without seeing them?"

Telly nodded, Lily said, "Since we have returned he has not been sleeping as much and he thought we had cut back on his training. But we haven't."

Telly asked, "Did he see the girl?" They all nodded and she said, "He needs to see her more often. It may have been straining his magic, them being apart for so long. Being together will strengthen them both."

James sighed, "He can now do wandless, silent spell casting."

She said, "It must be a natural ability, that cannot be taught. I want to see."

James called for Harry, "Telly wants to see your wandless magic."

Harry gave a short demonstration and went back to Telly. She asked, "How long have you been working wandless?"

Harry said, "Four weeks."

Telly asked, "Are you and Ginny still talking at night?"

Harry said, "Yes, but I miss her emotions. We had hoped that since we had felt them before that it would carry the distance, but it doesn't."

Telly said, "Go back and play now. The children won't get to see you for a long time." After Harry had left Telly said, "You must be careful, it is depressing him to be away from her. His magic is stronger for having been near her. You will need contact more often. Two months at summer and one at the holiday should work for a couple of years."

The next morning Harry was up at three again, but this time Remus got up with him. After he practiced wandless magic for a while they got out the Magical animal book and started work with his transformations. All of the animals he had done up to that point looked just like the animal in the picture except for the eyes. He always kept his green eyes.

He could transfigure them to another color now but they always started green. This night Harry was shown a picture of a phoenix. The book phoenix was red and looked a lot like Fawkes. Harry however was a black phoenix with green eyes. He tried to change the color of his feathers and his eyes but it didn't work.

When he transformed back Harry asked Remus why this would be. Remus replied, "I think maybe the Phoenix is your base form."

Harry questioned, "Base form?"

Remus smiled, "The form you would have seen had you taken the anamagus potion. I think being a phoenix anamagus might be why you can do magic in all your forms. You will need to read up on Phoenix's and possibly talk to Fawkes."

The two practiced a few things that Remus knew about Phoenix's then they headed back to bed until time to get up.


	10. Nicknames and Worry

When breakfast was over they disguised themselves and headed to the Australian ministry for the trip to England. By noon they were in the castle with the Longbottom's and Weasley's. Again Harry and Ginny were surrounded with the white light like when they had hugged for the first time at Christmas.

Harry stepped back and thought, "Ginny if we are going to hide our bonding to keep you safe we won't be able to hug in public after a long absence."

She nodded and thought back, "When I'm strong enough to protect myself we won't have to hide it. Teach me."

Ron said, "What are you two talking about."

Ginny said, "If we wanted you to know we would have said it out loud."

Ron laughed, "Fair enough, it's weird how you can do that though. Is it because you're bonded?"

Harry said, "Ginny, we need to tell everyone about it."

She nodded and Harry walked up to Albus, "Professor, I need to tell everyone something but I don't want it to get out beyond just us. Can you set up a room for all of us, kids included."

Albus said, "So eighteen of you then?"

Harry said, "No twenty, you and Professor McGonagall. If she's to be my head of house I want her to know too."

Albus smiled, "But what if you get placed in Ravenclaw?"

Harry said, "I won't. But just to humor you with the what if, I would tell them when it became necessary."

Albus chuckled and said, "When do you want to do this?"

Harry said, "As soon as possible."

Albus summoned everyone into the Great Hall, closed the doors and set up extra protections, "Is that enough Harry?"

Harry nodded and stood on the teachers dais, "Ginny and I have been discussing something and we need some input. I think we should hide our bonding from everyone outside this family until Voldemort is stopped. She thinks we only need to do it until she is strong enough to protect herself. She may be right about that, but in order for either of these to work none of the rest of you can talk about it either."

Arthur said, "That's a good point Harry. Has anyone said anything to someone outside the people in this room."

Harry said, "Telly and her family know but they are our family as well and will protect the secret." No one else had said anything so Harry felt they were safe.

Bill said, "No offense Professors, but Harry why are you including them?"

Harry said, "Granddad Al and Aunt Minnie are part of the family too. Besides they already know about the bonding."

Bill, Charlie and Sirius were working very hard not to laugh at the nicknames Harry had given the Professors. James and Lily both looked shocked while everyone else just smiled at Harry. In fact Albus was beaming with pride at his new nickname. Minerva, while glad Harry liked her, didn't exactly like the nickname and was plotting several mean things to do to Sirius, whom she was sure instigated it.

Remus asked the question no one else could word, "Harry when did you start calling them that?"

Harry said, "Just now, I didn't think Professor McGonagall would like to be called a Grandmum because she's too young. And Professor Dumbledore just looks like a Granddad to me. Besides family is supposed to give each other nicknames with meanings right Moony?"

Remus said, "Right you are Flash."

Minerva asked, "Did you think of those names on your own?"

Harry said, "Yes, but if you don't like it we could still call you something else like Aunty M. I got to pick my nickname."

James said, "When did you pick Flash?"

Remus said, "Last night after we found his base animal."

Sirius said, "How can you know."

Remus said, "He can't change its appearance. He tried several other brand new animals and could change them but not this one."

Albus said, "Makes sense, so Harry what is your base animal?"

Harry said, "Dad can I just show you?" James nodded and Harry changed into a black Phoenix with green eyes. He then lifted his wings and flashed to the other side of the room.

Sirius said, "Ok, Flash it is.

Neville, and the Weasley boy's were astounded, Ron was the first to speak, "You're an anamagus? Cool, can I be one too?"

Harry said, "Sorry Dad, I forgot they didn't know."

James said, "It's ok. I think now is a good time to talk about everything. How has the training been going?"

Frank said, "Alice and I have completed the reading Neville is working on it. We have all been doing the exercises since the first of the year and I have to say my Auror physical tests results have improved."

Arthur said, "Molly, Bill, Charlie and I have completed the reading. The others are working on it, Ginny is the furthest. And we have been doing the exercises, I've lost ten pounds and feel better than I have for a long time."

James said, "Excellent, ok first we are going to run Harry through his paces."

Later that evening James went to Albus' office. He knocked on the door, entered and said, "Remember when we talked last and you said if there are any new developments you want to know?"

Albus said, "Yes, what do you have."

James said, "Harry has been having trouble sleeping. He said he wasn't tired enough and he thought we had pulled back on his training, we hadn't. Night before last something woke me up around four in the morning. Remus came in a few minutes later saying something was happening in our training area. We snuck to the door and we saw Harry practicing his magic."

Albus said, "I thought you didn't allow him to practice without an adult around."

James said, "I said the same thing to Harry and he reminded me that he couldn't use a wand without an adult around but since Sirius was there he thought he was ok."

Albus was confused but patiently waited to hear what James was building up to. James said, "He knew exactly where Sirius was and who it was even though he couldn't see him. When I asked him about it he said that he has always been able to detect people that way."

Albus said, "I thought there may be something along that line. He seems to know exactly how much power to use to keep from hurting anyone."

James said, "That's true, but that is only part of it. When he was practicing magic it was wandless magic with silent casting."

Albus said, "Any idea how he got started?"

James said, "Like I said he wasn't sleeping well so he was getting up around 3:00 every morning and practicing his stances. After a while of this he decided to work on his movements. We have practice dummies and he would pretend they were shooting spells and he would dodge and pretend he had his wand and shoot spells at them. About four weeks ago he stumbled as he was doing that and instead of pretending he had a wand he opened his hand to catch himself and the spell came out."

Albus said, "Impressive, the spells are a bit weaker am I right?

James said, "They were, but when we caught him, he ended the practice session by shooting a double stunner at a dummy and making it explode. He has also been using a silencing spell to keep from waking us up. We heard nothing from the exploding dummy. Then he repaired the dummy and summoned a towel to dry his face on. All wandless, all silent."

Albus said, "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about when he gets to school."

James said, "Right now that the least of my worries. I wonder if we started this by starting him in training so early."

Albus thought for a moment, "I don't think so. Lily is a powerful witch, you are a powerful wizard. The two of you produced someone with incredible power. Not that big of a stretch. If you do have more children they may be powerful too. Or you could just as easily have a squib. We don't understand how these things come about."


	11. Wands and Training

The next morning at breakfast they had a strange visitor. Mr. Ollivander the wand maker was there with a satchel. After breakfast was eaten he started fitting those without wands. Albus had made the arrangements with Ollivander ahead of time. They would work like Harry's wand, Ollivander wouldn't turn in the purchase until their eleventh birthday in exchange for a slightly higher price.

First in the group was Percy. It took only a few minutes to find his match. After Percy was Fred then George, Ron and Neville, each only took about ten minutes to locate their match. Finally it was Ginny's turn. She went through the measuring that he did for each of the boys, then was handed a wand. When she swished it all the candles in the Great Hall went out.

Almost an hour later she had tried almost every wand that Ollivander had brought, he said, "This is the last one, if this doesn't fit I'll have to make her a special wand. Unfortunately those are very expensive." The wand still didn't fit so Ollivander packed up, but then he started measuring again, he took four times the normal measures.

Finally he said, "I'm going to have to find you a Phoenix feather. It's the only thing that will stand up to the amount of magic you have. Anything else will be destroyed after a year or so. I think I have enough wood on hand so I only need to search for a feather."

Ginny was upset that she wasn't getting a wand and they didn't know how long it would take. Harry walked over to her and hugged her, "Mr. Ollivander, if I can get you a feather how long would it take for you to make the wand?"

Ollivander said, "If I had a feather I could get her wand within twenty four hours."

Harry smiled and said, "Please wait here." He then ran out of the room, changed into his own Phoenix and flashed to Fawkes.

Hello Fawkes," Harry trilled.

Fawkes said, "Hello Flash are you wanting a feather for Ginny?"

Harry said, "That would be nice, of course if you don't want to we can try to find another."

Fawkes said, "No that won't be necessary. Change back and I'll flash you to the Great Hall."

Harry changed back to his human form and Fawkes touched him and they showed up in the Great Hall. Fawkes then flew to Ginny's shoulder and reached around and plucked a feather. He passed it to the girl and then flashed away.

Several days later Ron collapsed on the ground next to Harry, "How are you able to do all this, it's crazy."

Harry said, "You get used to it. I've built it up over years."

Neville had collapsed next to Ron and said, "We ran farther today than we did yesterday. We're getting better all the time."

Fred and George reached them and said, "What we want to know…"

"Is how you did…"

"That dodging stuff."

Harry said, "Practice. We started with dodge ball."

Bill said, "What's dodge ball?"

Harry said, "It's a muggle game. One person throws a ball at you and you try to dodge it."

Percy said, "I thought all you did was train."

Ginny said, "They made training a game so it would seem less like training. They always ran though."

Charlie asked, "Why aren't you tired Ginny?"

Ginny said, "You know how I run everywhere. I don't do it to get there fast but as training."

The group worked and played hard together. They organized training into games, but it was still intense. The time was passing quickly. Harry woke up one morning to a surprise eighth birthday party. It was a bitter sweet day for him because he realized the stay was half over.

Later that day Harry wanted to play tag with all the others, but unknown to the others he changed the rules. It had become impossible to touch anyone during the game unless it was contained into a small area. He volunteered to be 'It' first and waited for people to scatter then he pulled his wand then made and threw a ball with a sticking spell at Sirius.

It hit the target and Harry yelled, "Sirius is it."

Everyone froze for a minute until Sirius pulled it off and threw it at someone else. He missed and tried to summon the ball.

Harry laughed, "That won't work, you have to go pick it up."

Sirius said, "No fair, I didn't know the new rules to the game."

Harry replied, "When you duel an opponent you don't always know their rules either."

Ron asked, "What do you mean Harry."

Harry said, "You never know who is imperused. You need to be able to change tactics quickly and adapt to a game with new unknown rules."

Several people were shocked by Harry's statement and Sirius was able to tag Bill before everyone moved again. When the game ended Albus approached Harry, "Well done today."

Harry replied, "If we keep playing by our rules when someone changes the game we'll be out quickly. But if we can adapt and still stay in our moral footing we can win."

Albus said, "Hence our practice this summer, and your life up to this point."

Harry asked, "Are there any classes to add or changes we can make to the coursework without letting Death Eater kids know?"

Albus said, "I don't know Harry. I don't think teachers can pick and choose who we want to teach what to. It could chase someone to the dark because they think we don't want them."

Harry thought for a moment then grinned, "You're right, this is something the students need to handle." With that said Harry ran off to talk to Bill and Charlie.

Every day that summer was some form of training. In the evenings Harry would do his more extensive training. This included wandless magic, and animagus training. By the end of the summer Harry had over one hundred animals and could change the appearance of any animal except his Phoenix.

The others had improved themselves physically as well and mentally. The adults had better control and remembered more spells. Bill and Charlie were ahead on their studies for the year. With the end of August came the unwanted farewells. It was small consolation that they would see each other in a few months for Christmas.

Ron leaned to Harry and whispered, "Why do they do that?"

Harry said, "What crying and hugging?"

Ron said, "Yes, our mothers always cry when we get together and then they cry when we leave. I don't get it."

Sirius leaned down between the two boys, "Ahh, the mysteries of women. They have boggled the minds of men for centuries. They cry when they're happy, they cry when they're sad. They think everything can be cured with kiss or food."

Remus said, "Or Chocolate. What are you attempting to do here Sirius, you can't be trying to explain women."

Sirius said, "No I'm explaining that that can't be explained."

Remus said, "Oh well carry on then, you're definitely on the right track."

Harry shook his head, "Women are just more emotional than men. Most men can't understand because they are trying to use logic to explain emotion. That cannot be done."

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, so Harry explained, "Why do you like Christmas?"

Ron said, "Because we get presents."

Harry looked at Ginny, "Why do you like Christmas?"

Ginny said, "Because I get to see people that I haven't seen for a while. I get presents that tell me people love me and I get to give presents to people I love."

Harry said, "Men have a logic, they want presents. Women have emotions, they want to give and receive love. Sirius when you understand this and come to grips with it you will be ready to find someone."

Remus was rolling on the floor laughing while Sirius was still looking confused. With that the Potter group left for home, though to some it was feeling less like home all the time.


	12. Christmas and Family

Sirius was walking through Diagon Alley doing his Christmas shopping. As he was leaving one store he nearly bumped into someone coming in. He stopped and held the door open.

Andromeda looked up to see her cousin Sirius Black holding the door open for her, "Sirius, when did you get into town?"

Sirius grinned, "Andy, I just got in today, I've missed you."

Andromeda hugged him and said, "I haven't missed being called Andy. But otherwise I've missed you too. Any improvement on the situation you're working on?"

Sirius said, "Well enough that I get to come back for visits from time to time. How's Ted and Nymphadora?"

Andromeda smiled, "She'd hex you if she heard you say that name. They're both fine. She'll get home from school in a couple days. Are you going to come by for a visit?"

Sirius said, "I may be able to squeeze something in. I'll wait for Nym to get home then I'll be by. I'm a bit busy for the next couple of days."

Andromeda said, "Come for Dinner on Friday."

Sirius smiled, "I'd be delighted." He hugged her and said, "I have to run but I'll see you on Friday."

Sirius returned to Hogwarts when his shopping was complete. He had just got sat down when Harry and Ginny jumped on him, "Where'd you go?"

Sirius said, "Christmas shopping."

Harry grinned, "Did you buy me anything?"

Sirius pretended to be offended, "Why would I get my Godson a present when he won't even hug me after I've been gone for the whole day."

Harry hugged him and said, "Now did you get me anything?"

Sirius laughed, "Maybe."

Harry and Ginny set to tickling Sirius as he tried to tickle the two of them back. He was interrupted when the fire flared and Albus walked in, "Hello Sirius, where are James and Lily?"

Harry said, "They're almost ready, they'll be out in a few minutes."

Albus said, "Good, Sirius has Harry brought you up to speed on what's going on today?"

Sirius said, "No, I've just gotten back."

Albus said, "Bill, Charlie and Percy listened to Harry and started training their friends. I had them create a school club where anyone can join and get physical training. Right now it's being led by Bill, next year will be Charlie. Only twenty or so have wanted to join. And of that we have five that want to support Harry in some fashion."

Sirius said, "What do they want to do?"

Albus said, "The five are all from light families, in fact one or both of their parents have been in the Order. They had said how they wish there was something that they could do to help Harry fight Voldemort like their parents did before. These five have made a study group with Bill, Charlie and Percy working on magic advanced for their level."

Sirius said, "What are we going to do about this?"

Albus said, "I think they would be good additions to the family, James would like a vow of some kind but I would hate to leave a child without magic, accidents happen."

Sirius said, "How about a parchment vow. If they sign the document they are promising not to tell and if they do they lose their voice or sprout acne or something that will really upset a teen. Include that when they come of age the vow will change to a wizards vow, without the need to repeat it."

James walked in as Sirius was talking, "I like it, and Harry's protected."

Albus said, "Ok, it should be ready by the meeting. I'll just be off."

Sirius asked, "When's the meeting, what's it about and do I have to be there?"

James said, "Seven, us and yes."

Harry said, "We're going to meet the five people who want to help and provide them with a lesson plan. We're having the meeting in the come and go room. The day we left at the end of summer Ron and Neville were playing hide and seek with the twins. Neville hid so good no one could find him for about thirty minutes."

Ginny continued the story, "When Bill and I found him he was just leaving the room. Bill had never seen that door before and said so and after Neville let it close it disappeared. We got Granddad Al and showed him and he realized what Neville had found. Now we can get into it at any time. We can meet there tonight and none of the wrong students will see us."

Sirius said, "I can't believe it. We searched for that room the entire time we were here and never found it. Where is it?"

Remus said, "Seventh floor, near the tapestry with the ballet dancing trolls."

Sirius said, "No way. That's the hall with my favorite broom cupboard."

Harry laughed, "The room becomes anything you want it to. Maybe it is your favorite broom cupboard."

James laughed, "That would serve you right."

Later that night the Potters met the Longbottoms and Weasleys on the seventh floor, Sirius was relieved that it wasn't his favorite broom cupboard. Albus was also there and he held open the door for all to enter. He stayed by the door until Minerva got there with five students. Four boys entered and then one girl. Sirius couldn't believe it, the girl was none other than his own cousin Nymphadora Tonks sporting a head of hot pink hair.

She spied Sirius standing in the corner, ran to him and threw her arms around him, "Sirius, I didn't know you'd be here."

Sirius laughed and hugged her back, "What a coincidence Nym, I didn't know you'd be here either."

Tonks frowned, "Don't call me that, I go by Tonks."

Albus smilled, "Ok lets have some quiet and we will start." Other than Nymphadora the students were, Barnaby Catlock, Roger Dearborn, Reggie Dingle and Kirk Taylor.

Albus said, "The people you see here are members of an organization dedicated to supporting Harry Potter and fighting against Voldemort and his supporters. If you decide not to join us tonight you will have the events of this evening obliviated. To join you must sign this parchment. The parchment vow becomes a wizards vow on your seventh birthday at that time if you choose to stop association then you just can't say anything about any secrets you learned which include what, how and why you learned advanced magic."

Tonks raised her hand and Albus motioned for her to ask her question, "What will be expected of us if we join?"

Albus said, "Excellent question. You will train. You will learn to protect yourself and others. You will learn to fight. You will not be asked to fight until you are out of school."

Roger asked, "Why not open this to everyone?"

James said, "We do not wish to train Voldemorts supporters."

Kirk asked, "Who is the leader?"

Albus said, "In your training Bill will be your leader. The teachers here will assist if needed. The head of the organization is currently James Potter."

Tonks asked, "Does the leader change?"

James said, "I am the temporary leader, when he is ready Harry will take over."

Each of the five teens signed the parchment, Albus said, "Welcome to Familia De Lumen. Your first lessons will start when you return to school. Be sure to continue your physical exercise that you do with the Fit Club."

Tonks said, "Familia De Lumen, that Family of Light right?"

James said, "It is. That is the name of our group we are a family. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and I were in school together. Arthur and Molly we met because Ron is Harry and Neville's age. We have been friends since the boys were about a year old."

Sirius said, "Several of us have nicknames. We use these nicknames during training times and anytime we have an issue come up."

Albus said, "Each person will divulge their nickname as they feel comfortable with you. I am referred to as Granddad Al. Only call me that in private. If you need to have a private family related chat tell me or one of the other teachers here in this room that you want to speak to your Granddad."

Reggie asked, "How do we get a nickname?"

Albus said, "You will be able to choose one when the time is right. We want to find out more about you and your magic first. For tonight we will be paring you with an adult and we will determine your strengths and weaknesses so that we can make a lesson plan for you."

Later just as the other students were leaving Tonks cornered Sirius, "Can you tell me about where you've been? Mum keeps telling me you're away on Ministry business. But now I'm thinking that's just a cover story."

Sirius said, "My nickname is Padfoot, because I am an animagus dog. I left the ministry the day the Longbottom's were attacked. I went with James and Lily into hiding. We are protecting Harry. We are here just for Christmas, we are staying here at Hogwarts and we will return to our other home when the students return for classes."

Tonks asked, "But why are you hiding him? Voldemorts hurt still right?"

Remus put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "We don't know how long Voldemort will be gone. We don't want him sneaking up on us."

Tonks said, "I guess I can understand that."

Harry said, "I'm glad you've joined the Family. You're Charlie's friend right?"

Tonks smiled at the little boy beside her, "Yes I am."

Harry said, "Are the others in Gryffindor too?"

Tonks said, "The boys are but I'm in Hufflepuff."

Harry said, "Wow, how did you find out about this?"

Tonks laughed, "I'm a bit of a klutz. When they offered a club on physical fitness I thought it might help me with my balance. So far I still fall all the time but I'm hopeful with this additional training it might help."

Harry said, "I have an idea for you." He pulled her over to an area with lines drawn on the floor, he said, "First hold in your stomach and stand up straight with your shoulders back. Now without looking at your feet take small steps to walk this line. Look straight ahead and let your peripheral vision find the line."

She didn't trip but she did lean to one side or the other most of the way. Harry said, "Keep that up it may not cure you but it should help."


End file.
